User talk:Nex Undique
Hi there! Highscores I got an idea to get a little highscores on the Wiki for everyone. If you fill in this on your userpage with your RSC stats, you will be added. --Zorak plorak 11:28, February 7, 2010 (UTC) You have been added.--Zorak plorak 14:47, February 7, 2010 (UTC) =D --Zorak plorak 15:38, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks --Zorak plorak 07:34, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Categories? I don't see any categories, its the same as I last edited (calendar). Sirnot 02:12, April 10, 2010 (UTC) No It is strange, I do not see the categories. Did you put them on correctly? Thanks Thank you for adding another blackmark-reciever. -- Templates You may add and to your userpage. -- You should see if you can get a link to classic on the page Droung 22:19, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Ooh yeah, sorry never saw that.. I should be more observative.. Anyways, want me to get a picture of anything? Droung 22:32, April 29, 2010 (UTC) I'll get some pictures, depends on what junk I have laying around. KBD I just got some KBD pics with the help of a friend and im editing them to post now Yeah it was hard to get, needed a friend to distract demons near door, and it took a while, I'm level 39 and he's level 5 :P. Editing the page now Finished editing it. Please go look at it :) Droung 21:09, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :P There's a safe spot in there and theres so much loot around it's lair. Droung 21:20, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Oddity I just found something very peculiar - a Satanic symbol near Brother Cedric. Very odd.Droung 23:29, April 30, 2010 (UTC) It's near a young spirit tree, but I still think it's odd. It's a star surrounded by a circle touching all five verticies. I'm standing on it right now. Droung 23:41, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Check this out File:Odd.png|frame|Satanic symbol! Odd right? Droung 23:48, April 30, 2010 (UTC) I don't exactly know if you can talk to it, but you probably can because it is in the place of the Spirit Tree in RS2 I think. I'll see if I can get those quests done and look into it, but not now, it's getting late. I tried talking to it, it says it doesn't want to talk. Droung 01:17, May 1, 2010 (UTC) No, no, not what I was thinking you asked me to do, just something I want to do to for this topic and maybe I'll find some information on that symbol. Just out of curiousity, which quest is it that lets you use spirit trees again? Droung 01:23, May 1, 2010 (UTC) All I remember doing in that particular quest was killing a level 112 Khazard General. I better get stronger before taking on that.. better head to the bone yard for some big bones :P Droung 01:25, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Alright, thanks I'll start it tomorrow. Want to come? My display name is Droung6. Droung 01:28, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh just looked at the quest guide and there is none, I'll take note of everything I do (probably same as RS2) and I'll get started on it? I have a theory of the young Spirit Tree, maybe Jagex added it during the making of RS2, and it grows into the Spirit Tree today? I'm probably horribly wrong :P Droung 01:31, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I'll contact you on here or ingame (whichever is more convinient) and we can start it. Also, try training on Gnome Troops, near the gnome balista, 20xp per kill, 3hp per gnome. My friend went from level 3-7 in a few minutes. Plus, it's close to the quest start point. I remembered last night that I may be leaving today :P. Maybe some other time then. Droung 12:34, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Finished the quest, wrote a quest guide, it may need cleaning. You can use spirit trees, and the pentagram may be to distinguish spirit trees, and I learned that a satanic symbol is inverted, while some of these aren't. An uninverted pentagram means witchcraft - magic, but is also related to satan.Droung 23:47, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ITS TODAY! Its today, the Spring Meeting Event. Remember its at 19:00 GMT Time (you can check on he offical GMT site what your time is converted to that), it is at RSC (on Varrock Square). Remember to bring some items to drop for the drop party, and be ready for the race and woodcutting contest! Good Luck and Hope Your Coming! Lol Rsa, i did not make a bot, i did it all manually. Sirnot 01:33, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Of course I acknowledged that Rsa, I put it on most of our editors, regardless of how long they edited. And you should know, if you pay attention, that Im not a admin, so I cant edit the SiteNotice. Sirnot 01:44, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Again, if you been listening, StopMe used my computer for the yew grove posts on rs wiki. I have internet explorer and firefox, he used one of them, and it is contained in the cookies. Common sense, listen a bit more carefully... Sirnot 02:10, May 2, 2010 (UTC) This is manipulation... Rsa, I have been fine with you since you have joined this wiki, but what you did today is too far. You manipulated a accident of me, using the wrong browser, to your unfair advantage. And yes, I have seen your edit on the Yew Grove discussion, and I have been called that Stopme and all of my close friends have seen it too. What you did is despicable, unjust, and inhumane to me and the wiki. If I have the authority of admin power, I would have already banned you, but for some case (which I am not sure about) I don't. Do your job on this wiki, or leave, its that simple... --Sirnot 04:21, May 2, 2010 (UTC) OK, lets get this straight already, because I had always felt this grudge against. #If you accidentally though that Stopme and me were both the same, why did you not think it over just a bit, but post it on the Yew Grove, which that particular discussing is extremely important to me, for the events that happened in December where terribly unjust. #If you truly do not have a vendetta against me, why all these months it seemed (It seemed, I am not saying it did) that you were trying to out due me (one again, Im not saying that it is factual). #Why, does it seem, that all of our arguments seem to end in small feuds? #Why, does it seem, that you had this feud with me personally, and not somebody else? #And lastly, why does it seem that I despise you since the beginning of this month? You must understand that these are all my opinions, so don't rant about something like this. And FYI, if this was with a bit more people and tension, it would be a flame war. This is a personal feud, or in your words a "vendetta". Sirnot 05:07, May 2, 2010 (UTC) End of disscussion, and I advise you to put all of this we have spoken of in a talk page archive.... Sirnot 05:07, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :I'll archive it when I archive my talk page. I see no need otherwise. -- 05:09, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for editing Eey, I see you're busy. I'm gonna make some skill guides better. Gl editing. 1,000 edits!? Congragulations on 1k edits :) Training/Doing Dragon Slayer now. Droung 17:46, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, hope I survive long enough to get a pic of Elvarg. :P (9 edits to go :D) Droung 18:11, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Archive Well, no namespace is named archive, so it needs to be moved. Also, keeping discussions is a good idea to do, as to provide a reference for future. So, a template:Archive should be made and placed on the archived pages. 00:40, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Gonna try it I'll try it at Template:Source. -- Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:33, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Thx for expanding my page Raw shrimps. :) ~~B-Hart101~~ Mistake It is actually Large bronze helmet, not Bronze large helmet. I just saw the Bronze large helmet article and decided to add to it. I'll transfer the text from the Bronze large helmet article to the Large bronze helmet one. 126 05:11, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:Goal I added a small notice to the documentation page stating that it was taken from the RuneScape Wiki. If anything else is taken, that notice should be placed on the documentation page. 15:54, June 6, 2010 (UTC) RE:Template Categories tend to be difficult like that. Give it a few hours for the server to catch up and see if it's still in the category. 00:54, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Guam Leaf Yeah I just checked my bank it is "Guam Leaf". Examine text: "A herb used in attack potion making". Is this normal? I was talking to the banker in Edgeville when this happened: http://i762.photobucket.com/albums/xx262/jlun2/cabbage.png Is this really supposed to happen? Jlun2 08:07, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I refreshed and I can't get it to work now... Jlun2 08:07, June 14, 2010 (UTC) RE: Yes, we could indeed delete them. Btw; do you talk Latin too? Well, I asked it, because I thought it wouldn't be used that Much =D. In fact I can read it and I know how to pronounce it, but I never use it =D.-- Re: Template:USERNAME I find it surprising that it doesn't work here but it works on a test wiki. I'd recommend just waiting a bit, sometimes the scripts take a while to update. Unused category Hey Rsa, Nice keeping up with the recent changes! Yes everything I put in unused can be deleted. Could you leave main unused category there right now though? Thanks. I'm doing some major category work (as you can probably see), trying to get the category tree more organized. I'm also going to change some of the category names so that capitalizaiton is consistent. Since I can't move categories, there will be a few more that I'll mark as unused. I'd be happy to let you know when I'm done. Thanks for checking. Cheers. Tollerach (talk) 22:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) : Hi Rsa, I think I'm done with my category work for now. I've fixed the spelling and capialization on all the categories I think and placed all the old ones in Category:Unused. Please feel free to delete that category and all the categories in it. I've moved all the articles out of those categories and replaced each one with a better name. Hopefully this will clean up our category tree. I'll use the speedy delete template in the future since the cleanup should be smaller. Thanks for all your help and if you have any questions let me know. Cheers, Tollerach (talk) 21:25, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Store price Is the store price the price a store would buy the item from you? I have alot of junk and I would like to record their store prices before I sell them all. --Jlun2 08:02, June 17, 2010 (UTC) : But some items (like rune axes) aren't buyable in shops. So should I sell one, then buy it back and record the price bought? --Jlun2 14:34, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Question about replacing Jpeg and GIF files with PNG Hi, When replacing a Jpeg or other type of image with compression artifacts with a PNG, do you need to upload a new file altogether instead of just replacing the current image on its page? When attempting to do the latter, I received a message saying 'The file is corrupt or has an incorrect extension. Please check the file and upload again'. Sir Punchula 16:53, June 17, 2010 (UTC) High/Low alchemy Items I'm 40 Magic now, and still training it. So I think all these will be filled in after about a month or 2. -- Re:Personal Images Well, it appears that all active users posted, and that it was running for a long time, so closing was justified. If you want to start enforcing it, go ahead. Perhaps leave a note on the persons talk page explaining the changes. 20:06, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Image Maintenance Userbox Question Hello, Is it allowed to create a Userbox template and place it in the 'Userbox' article? I'm considering creating one and proposing it for the Image Maintenance Project. If I misplaced this question, please let me know. Sir Punchula 01:53, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks. I have another question: If an image is uploaded for the sole purpose of being put in said userbox, is it a personal image? Sir Punchula 02:33, June 19, 2010 (UTC) That's alright, I've already gotten it up. Here it is: http://i677.photobucket.com/albums/vv138/sirpunchula/ImageMaintenance.png This user contributes to the Image Maintenance Project. }}|template| |User |}}|}} No RSC-Wiki bandwidth was harmed in the creation or placing of the image shown. Let me know what you think, and I'll see about trying to get it up on the Userbox article. Actually, I just used an alternate template that I found elsewhere, as the template found on Wikipedia didn't seem to work. Thanks for your comments; I might make another Userbox or two in the future. Sir Punchula 03:34, June 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: Well, what I do now is sign with this: ~~~, I'm gonna try. -- 15:33, June 21, 2010 (UTC) No. (Editing Hiscores atm) -- 15:42, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, just done some (nearly) auto-create personal pages, just have to add one time then it works for ever =P. Thinking of making the table in colour too... re: featured article Hi Rsa, Thanks for the heads up. I didn't realize we already had that project page. So I turned the page I made into a redirect to the page that already exists. That should fix things up. Cheers, Tollerach (talk) 23:12, June 21, 2010 (UTC) re:unused files Hey Rsa, I get what you're saying. I'll take a look through those files and see if we can use them in some articles, and then they can be removed once we manage to get PNG's for all of them. Cheers, Tollerach (talk) 01:31, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Every single RSC item image and their ID's I posted this here before, but since I haven't got a response, I'll ask you. I seem to have found a link that leads to a site containing every single RSC item: http://jamili.da3rx.com/rsc/?dir=img/white and the list of items that the numbers correspond to here: http://services.runescape.com/m=forum/forums.ws?50,51,23,60645800 It would really help the wiki if they were to real, so can they be used here? --Jlun2 23:08, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I manually obtained 90+ items from the game, and compared them with the link above. It seems that the item images are real. --Jlun2 05:55, June 25, 2010 (UTC) equipment template Hey, thanks for letting me know about the navbox template. I was just trying to get the basics working for right now, and I'll do some work on making it look nicer soon afterwards. Thanks for the link, and I'll be sure to check it out. Cheers, Tollerach (talk) 23:25, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks. =P-- Fandrager Hey, I want to apologize in advance for any page errors I make (like not scaling images down). Thank you for correcting my errors so far, I'll try my best to catch on. Also, if there's anything you'd like in specific from RS Classic, please let me know. I'm level 72 with decent stats, and I've done most of the quests; message me if there are any urgent articles/information that you need and I'll do my best to help. Thanks again. -Fandranger (display name: "Cripple Frog") Murder Mystery I can confirm the names are good, i was the one who created the article and typed everything. Compare function I added an compare function to the Hiscores. Was thinking about it this night and made it now. Question Hey, on the "Glass orb" page I'm having some trouble. The title of the page should technically be "Unpowered orb" since that is the item name, but I don't know how to change the title of a page, so I hope you can either tell me/do it yourself. Thanks in advance, -Fandranger Re:Signature Hmm? I use the 4 ~'s with in preferances... Please show me where this was found? 17:42, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright, it works. Thank you. -- 20:48, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi Nice transparency work, thanks. Cheers, Tollerach (talk) 03:51, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Wielded Swords Hi Nex Undique! I just discovered something! All Swords of the same metal use the same sprite when wielded! For example: A Rune Dagger would look just like a rune 2 hander or a rune short sword! So anyway, how should uploaders name the images then? Rune sword.png?<----Cant because rune knives look the same as rune swords =P. --Jlun2 15:05, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, I forgot to mention, a poisoned sword looks like the non-poisoned version of the same metal, including length, color, size, etc. And the Staff of Iban looks like a Staff of zamorak when wielded, just as the God Capes look like basic Capes. --Jlun2 15:09, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, ok. Thanks! --Jlun2 15:11, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Make a "Request for Admin" Page I've been thinking about this for a long time, should we make a page which editors could apply to be a Admin? Simple question, whats you opinions? Sirnot 22:58, October 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: vote box I'm sorry, but looking through RuneScape Classic:Administrators, I do not see in any way that admins are the only ones who (currently) have the power to close/archive a thread. May you please clarify if such thing exists in writing? -- 04:21, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I closed it based on how it was going, and what should be done later on. We can add a rule under RuneScape Classic:Admins later, or even propose something entirely else. -- 04:28, January 23, 2011 (UTC) User:NexBot No Problem ;) My Herblore training went fine, became eventually even level 90. I want to reach 91, because I'm able to assist herblore then. -- 07:40, March 16, 2011 (UTC) I hope it won't be too expensive, might train something on RSC too, but gotta go to school now. ;) -- 07:44, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Blocked an account for 3 days I blocked 74.12.51.225 for only 3 days because of editing user:Sawgy's hiscore pages into nonsense. I hope you agree? 18:46, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Hi Nex Undique, this is my first talk page so please bear with me :). My old image (File:Heracles85(1).png) can be deleted as I have replaced my old one with new updated stats. The reason for this was because I added the hiscores to my user page last night and wanted the stats on my screenshot to reflect those that had just been added to the hiscores. I hope to be added to that soon :). Also, I wanted to let you guys know I have fun doing this and love helping! This is only the beginning of what I plan to do, and the project with the Gnomes, Grand Tree etc. is just a mere continuation of what I started in late December. I will not stop there, and will find other sections that are missing lots of info or data and will work in that spot next! Have a great day! :) Heya Hey Rsa, been a while since I last talked to you. I was thinking, that since both you and Zorak are the only two active admins as far as I can tell, would you be okay with me giving you bureaucrat? The only change is that you can give other users rollback, admin, and bureaucrat. It's always good to have at least one, so I wanted to ask you if you were okay with this. Thanks! 02:41, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, I have given them to you. Make sure to use them well, but I know you will. I've been doing good. But I haven't been able to play Classic, as my membership ran out, and I have no intentions on getting it back. But, I've started played War of Legends, so that's where I've been. 12:35, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, I've just stuck with it and made friends there. I like it more than RS, as it's more casual gaming. 22:58, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks man :)! I just became an admin earlier today and am really looking forward to doing so much in the future! Also, I am curious about two things for the talk pages: First I would like to know how to change my signature to include a talk button like yours, Zorak's, Muzzy's etc. Secondly, and I hate to admit it, but I do not know how to reply to talk pages others write to me. For the time being, I just start a new message each time. :P Heracles85 03:09, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Changing the little Talk button Hi again Rsa, I hate to say this but I am having technical difficulties trying to figure out how to get the superscript in my signature :(. I have the code you gave me, which was , but I seem to not know where to put it, and I really want my little talk button like you have it ):. Please help explain to me where it goes in the link part! ;P [[Heracles85|Talk]] 03:58, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, going to test it out now and see if it works! :) [[User:Heracles85|Heracles85Talk]] 05:04, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi again, going to try this one last time lol. It's not a big deal really if I have the talk button with it or not :P. |— [[User:Heracles85|Heracles85 (talk)}}]] 05:15, May 1, 2011 (UTC) I honestly am not good with this stuff, but all I did was simply copy and paste exactly what you had into the field, but It's all right man, if you can figure out the problem it would be awesome but if not don't sweat it please. I will continue to edit the item prices from shops tonight so I will be around! (: Heracles85 05:23, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Lol got it man! Woohoo! Yeah I didn't know I had to click that box I should've asked that Xd..... 05:25, May 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Updating images Thanks for the info, the bug seems to be fixed now but maybe it's just because I've only been updating others' images today. Enyana 10:55, June 16, 2011 (UTC) You forgot the @ main page ;) -- 14:22, June 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hey there, It's good to be back. I'm looking forward to seeing what's going on. Things look good so far. Cheers, Tollerach (talk) 04:05, July 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: Varrock Library Hey Rsa, Of course you can work on anything I've got in the Varrock Library. I just created that page for me to list a bunch of ideas that I could work on at some point. I sometimes look at the list if I'm looking for something to do around the wiki, but I'm more than happy to have others use the list as well. I saw some of the images you added to the navboxes and I think they look great. I can't imagine that I'll get around to doing everything on that list (there's always tons to do here) so I'm glad to have you and anyone else help out. Cheers, Tollerach (talk) 04:02, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Greetings! Greetings Nex Undique. I am Cook Me Plox, you may have heard of me somewhere. I saw your affiliation request, and I decided to help out (spam) a little bit. What I can do here is add all of the examines for items and characters, find alchemy prices and pictures for every item, and move everything to appropriate names. Unfortunately I have very little knowledge of RuneScape Classic so that may be the extent of my services. I was also wondering, as you seem to be the only active bureaucrat, if I could request adminship here for a short period of time while I reorganize the things I mentioned earlier, mainly for deletion, higher API limits, no move throttling, and file moves. I saw that you have RfAs, but as that is for the most part inactive I was hoping to bypass that, as my business here will likely be over within a week or so. Cheers, Cook 05:07, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :Okie. I'll see what I can do with tagging and such. I may also be able to make the approx. 300 item pages that are missing...if I were to fill in the infobox to completion for each of these items, would you be able to write a few sentences on each about what they are? Is there any sort of granularity policy? Cook 15:01, September 2, 2011 (UTC) RE:Welcome Thanks. I think you need to sort out your welcome message though, as I had to check the history to see who you were — Ciphrius Kane (talk) 17:53, September 2, 2011 (UTC) re: achievements Hey Nex, I think achievements could help us out since we are a smaller wiki. It's worth a shot, and if it becomes a problem we can always disable it in the future. If it gets a few more people interested in editing the wiki, it will be worth it. Go for it if you think it'll help. Hopefully the re-opening of RSC will help too. Cheers, Tollerach (talk) 01:42, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Drop Percentages Didn't think 1000 kills was a small amount? it narrows it down to a .00 percentage... if that isn't good enough for a REFERENCE then what would you consider better? KInG kRiSt0f 16:05, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm not a big statistics person, but I do know that you can still have a HUGE margin of error when you only have 1,000 instances of something that can happen down to a single percentage of the time or less. Your 1,000 drop counts ARE very nice, but you can't say for certainty that something happens to a hundredth or a tenth or even a single percentage with only 1,000 trials. It provides a good baseline and I don't know what a "good" number would be (again, I've never actually studied statistics in depth), but the margin of error from 1,000 instances is simply too high to do any sort of precise statistical analysis to the degree you were going. Lakster37 16:50, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, okay, this is RSC remember, not determining coordinate's of far off nebula's. That being said, I agree that a larger number would be better...BUT, given the circumstance's, even with the randomness factored in(one item could be 1:100 drop, but still drop twice in a row), it's acurate to the point that any person coming here for a generalized education on the NPC in question, would be able to get a basic understanding of the drop rates. Be able to compare it to similar NPC's to make a determination as to which they will fight. No single item on this particular drop list is considered rare or semi-rare. No item drops at less then 1:200 rate. I provided a statistic 5x that. In conclusion: This isn't my site, I don't participate more then editing information here and there, and thus, don't have a say in what does and doesn't get included. If it's not good enough for you, thats fine, it's your decission. I can always put it somewhere else. I just wanted to make this site, and the information contained there-in, the best it could be, and as accurate as possible. Guess I should just generalize everything i add. KInG kRiSt0f 17:17, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, but I accidentally renamed RuneScape Classic and I can't change it back, pl0x don't ban me! Could you change it back? Each time I try to fix it makes a new page so you need to delete RuneScape Classic — I iz someone 0_o (talk) 02:25, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Guigha Hi Nex Undique, as you can find out, I'm trying to help to expand the wiki, but I need some tips (and I think some other users too) about how to make it properly. Well, just for an example, some equipments show the stats as +4aim and +4power, but the same equipment could be show as 5aim, 5power, 1armor, 1magic, 1 prayer. You see, it can make some visitors confused about the real stats of the equipments. And also, I don't really know how to make the images to show the equipments, because its difficult for me to remove the background. I guess you can work out something to sort out the problem (as an Admin), and then I could be more helpful to the wiki. Guigha 19:02, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Dates For some days in the calender, there is absolutely nothing, for example the one for April 11. I just wondered if the phrase "Nothing interesting happens" should be put in. Duck171 20:10, March 10, 2012 (UTC) caek hai do you still play RSC? And could you comment on dis pls? Also, caek 08:11, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Please review Please review this discussion and the edit histories of the two involved, and make a decission on whether the newly appointed administrator is qualified to handle himself in the best interest and purpose of this community encyclopedia. Please also reconsider the ability of his cohort to revert any such decision made therein. Additionally, please do not blindly provide people with such abilities. With an increased number of editors, which is in no small part due to Jagex re-opening Classic for the next two months, I propose that now is the time to make use of the Maple Grove to hold public discussions concerning the user rights of editors. I acknowledge that discussions on this wiki take time, and I support it. When abuse of person and of content is at hand, such decisions should not be made on a whim. After all, such abilities should be granted to those people who have long proven themselves to handle them in accordance with established regulation and overall benefit of the wiki, granted when such a need to share such abilities is necessary, and granted to someone who will not abandon the wiki or greatly reduce its use within a few months time. Lastly, I'm writing on your talk page directly in hopes that you will be notified of such message and read it before those involved remove it. 06:17, January 18, 2016 (UTC) RSC Wiki Twitter Hey I found a page referring to an RSC Wiki twitter that you had created- I think it would be great to start this wiki up and start posting little facts and anniversary dates on Twitter. If you have still got it let me know, I would be happy to admin or create info for it to post. Rsc2001 (talk) 14:24, December 2, 2017 (UTC)